


[Podfic] Kind of Magical

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of volti's "Kind of Magical"-Jean only ever admitted to a first kiss when asked directly, and even then, he never went into detail. Never felt the need to. His kisses, dates, none of that was anyone’s business but his own, and his prided himself on having a sense of privacy....Okay, it was because he’d only ever been kissed once. In middle school. No one ever counted kisses from middle school as “real.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kind of Magical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733053) by [volti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volti/pseuds/volti). 



> JM Gift Exchange gift for Siba (sibatrash on tumblr) who asked for something fluffy!! Hope this works well for that, it's such a cute adorable fic!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4pso3pm353agq02/%5BSNK%5D_Kind_of_Magical.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:14:28

* * *

 

Music credit: [Original Score from _Yuri!!! on Ice_](https://youtu.be/BD0p2FjoR1Q?t=1m1s)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733053)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
